trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
ImpulsivelyAltruistic
- Normal= - Misc ▼= - Talksprite= - Homosuck= }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - Dead= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - Hood Down= - Hood Down, Winged= }} |caption = ... i like usign these )3( periooods... they loook nice,,, |title = Sylph of Mind |age = 6.5 sweeps (14 human years) |screenname = impulsivelyAltruistic |style = all lowercase, typically no punctuation. triples her o's, commas and other punctuation (when need be) like,,, this!!! uses "..." a lot. makes "ing" as "ign." when serious, she will capitalize but will not use punctuation. her 3's are )3( and her 8's are )8( |zodiac = Andromeda Princess |specibus = batkind |fetch = Impromptu |relations = Ceatus Cetids (moirail) The Vagabond (ancestor) (deceased) Androx Vashti (dancestor) Battie (bat lusus) |planet = Land of Uncertainty and Solicitude (LOUAS) |like = Baseball, human clothing, grunge}} Romeda Vashti, her Trollian handle being impulsivelyAltruistic, is a troll. Her associated zodiac sign is the Andromeda Princess. The first part of her handle, impulsively, regards to her personality, as she is known to do "what she wants without exactly thinking" (which is ironic), and the second part, altruistic, refers to her personality as well, given the fact that despite her impulsive nature, she is rather very compassionate with her friends. Etymology "Romeda" is directly retrieved from "Andromeda." Her dancestor's name, Androx, was also derived from Andromeda. Romeda's original name was Phoebe, but that was changed. Her last name, "Vashti," is Persian for "beautiful, best." Introduction > Be the Eccentric Girl Your name is ROMEDA VASHTI. You don't have much FRIENDS, but damn are you very APPRECIATIVE for the ones you HAVE. Especially CEATUS. You are an AVID baseball fan, and adore playing it with your STRIFE SPECIBI, which, coincidentally, is also a BAT. You have a tendency to do IRRATIONAL things with your bat, but hey, the higher up the spectrum, the likeliness the IRRATIONAL things happen. You also love anything that is related to a bat, like the BASEBALL BAT but also ANIMAL BATS. You go BAT''SHIT ECSTATIC whenever you hear anything partaining to the word BAT. But BATS aren't the only thing you enjoy. You also enjoy GRUNGE STYLE OF CLOTHING, what else can explain the HOLES IN YOUR PANTS? You seem to adore HUMANS, as you partake in wearing GLASSES, but that may be because your VISION IS SHIT sometimes. Do you enjoy MATH? HELL NO. MATH is a sore subject, and for being a MIND PLAYER, you sure as hell CAN'T PUT YOUR MIND TO IT AT ALL. Do you like making puns? Whenever it's convenient, as evident in the sentences before this one. However, your hive seems to be GEOMETRICALLY CORRECT, surprisingly, so maybe you can PUT YOUR MIND TO IT, but only when you ''want to. However, your RESPITEBLOCK is always messy, no matter how many times you fix it up. Ceatus even scolds you time to time about it, but what can you do? Personality and Traits Romeda is generally a pleasant and friendly troll. For being almost close to high on the spectrum, she doesn't exactly display violent tendencies. She does have said tendencies, but they are not as often displayed (it's especially displayed when using her prized weapon, her bat). Instead, it's more of impulsivity that is present, as she has tendencies to do what she wants at the moment without exactly putting much thought into her actions. This is ironic, given the fact that she is a mind player. Unfortunately, her moirail Ceatus doesn't correct her tendencies. She is very accepting of others and always shows respect to higherbloods (and even mutants), regardless of whether or not they are nice to her. She makes sure she does this to avoid conflict and complications, and also because "it's better tooo be nice,,, isn't it???". This respect is evident with her moirail, as she is very playful and respectful with him because Ceatus is a seadweller of high nobility status, or simply he is a higher caste than her. In fact, whenever she forms close bonds with trolls, she shows a more exuberant side to her and quickly attaches to them. Romeda doesn't always detect sarcasm as fast as other trolls do, and for some reason, she cannot bring herself to troll other people. She has ADHD, as she shows impulsive tendencies, is most of the time hyperactive, repeats certain words and actions (e.g. twirling her bat and hair), occasionally has trouble concentrating on stuff she has to learn, and just can't seem to stop bouncing her leg or fidgeting any body part whenever sitting down. Romeda also has a fixed interest on bats, which includes baseball bats and the bat animals. Whenever she has fixed interests like those, she may not stop talking about them and generally wants her friends to enjoy her interests. When it comes to her friends, she will make sure she will support and care for them in the best way that she can. Androx and Ceatus enjoy listening to Romeda ramble, something that Romeda is still in disbelief over. Miscellaneous Hive Romeda's hive was originally located in a cave and not located by other trolls' hives, before being transported into her land, the Land of Uncertainty and Solicitude (LOUAS). It's very geometrically perfect, probably because Romeda actually put thought into making her hive instead of winging it. It's a dark teal like color, with blotches of black paint splattered all over it. It's in the shape of her sign, mostly because she and her lusus couldn't think of any other shape to construct it in. Respiteblock Romeda's respiteblock is medium sized and the walls are the colors of her pants, dark grey. There are very few blotches of teal paint on the walls, for decoration. Clothes are usually scattered around and has been described to constantly be messy, no matter how many times Romeda cleans it up. On one of her walls is a picture of Romeda and Ceatus together. There's another one on a different wall of her and Androx, with a Persea behind the two. There's notes nailed into her wall, presumably to help her remember to do things she has to do. Her recuperacoon is fuchsia colored (possibly alluding to Ceatus) and is hung upside down, much like how a bat sleeps. A dresser is located next to it, and that's where she would put her bat on if she does not captchalogue it. Her computer station is located near a window, and her desk is almost messy. There's usually papers scattered all over it, but at least there's no food on it. Just papers. Her monitor is a cyan like color with notes plastered all over it as well. Her monitor symbol is a bat and is fuchsia. Strife Specibi Romeda's strife specibi is the batkind. It is a teal bat with scratches and stickers all over it. Ceatus was the one who suggested to put stickers on it. Romeda's bat was described to be her "prized possession" by Ceatus, and that she doesn't let anyone touch it. Relationships Battie IA: battie is like my mooom IA: if that's even pooossible ooof cooourse IA: ... yooou knooow what IA: she's my mooom nooow Battie is a bat lusus and the lusus to Romeda. Like Romeda, Battie has vision problems and helps it by wearing glasses as well. Romeda actually has a strong bond with her lusus and treats her lusus with respect and love. In fact, she has many pictures she drew of Battie on her own refrigerator. Because of the bond they have, Battie really enjoys taking care of Romeda and views Romeda as if she was her own child (if that's even possible of course). Battie trusts Romeda enough to fly with her, something that Battie doesn't really allow anybody else to do. Ceatus Cetids IA: he enjoooys beign arooound me fooor sooome reasooon,,, but i looove him fooor that IA: he's grateful fooor me and i am grateful fooor him Ceatus Cetids is her seadweller moirail for a long time. It was unknown how the two even met, but it was said that once they did met, they formed a indestructible bond composing of platonic love, trust and care. Ceatus looks after Romeda, and vice versa, and the two have no trouble doing so for each other. They are comfortable about talking to each other about their feelings and generally don't keep secrets from each other. Their ancestors were known to at least have red feelings for each other (their relationship was unclear), but the red feelings were passed down to each of their dancestors rather than Ceatus and Romeda themselves. Although, the strong bond aspect was passed down to Romeda and Ceatus. Persea Cetids IA: he's a nice guy IA: i mean,,, he's almooost like ceatus but ooolder and way fancier and way proooper Persea is Ceatus's dancestor. Romeda and Persea have a good relationship, considering the fact that Persea is dating Androx, Romeda's dancestor. Romeda doesn't often hang out with Persea as much as Androx does, but she does really like the guy. Androx Vashti IA: androoox is my sister,,, in a way IA: fooor ooone thing,,, we have a pretty uncooomplicated relatiooonship IA: if i have tooo say sooo myself IA: and if i cooould have twooo moooirails,,, she'd be my secooond ooone Androx is the dancestor of Romeda. The two have a close sister relationship, rather than an ancestor-descendent relationship. Kankri remarks about their relationship, saying, 9utstanding. The 69nd these tw9 share is indestructible. The l9ve f9r each 9ther is marvel9us. It makes me wish I had a cl9ser relati9nship with my dancest9r. T9 sum up R9meda's and Andr9x's relationship, it's extra9rdinary and a sight w9rth seeing. The two often go to each other for advice and company, and whenever Ceatus isn't with Romeda, Androx makes sure that Romeda is kept in line. Androx is aware of how hyperactive Romeda is, and always makes sure that it's not always her fault for getting things wrong. Cinius Maiken IA: this dude,,, i looove this dude IA: a really sweet jade bloood,,, Cinius is a jade blooded troll who was tasked with taking care of the baby grubs. However, Cinius is currently on "maternity leave," meaning he's taking a break from his responsibilities to care to two "physically mutant" trolls who's lusii abandoned them until the two trolls reach about eight sweeps. Romeda has nothing but respect for Cinius and the two seem to get along just fine. Romeda may occasionally help Cinius with his adopted trolls. Giarua Talius IA: she's my man,,, IA: and cinius's man,,, haha Giarua is a bronze blooded troll who is the matesprit of Cinius. She is also a mechanic and inventor, and is generally skilled in fixing machines. Romeda and Giarua have a best friend like complex. Romeda is very curious in what Giarua does for a living, and Giarua is willing to explain to Romeda what she does. Because Giarua is Cinius's matesprit and Cinius and Romeda are friends, Romeda basically considers Giaurua a friend of hers. Other Trolls Because Romeda is a teal blood, she is considered middle class and somewhat highclass to lowerbloods. However, due to Romeda's generally accepting personality, she usually gets along with lowbloods and highbloods alike. Some trolls, however, cannot handle her hyperactivity, and usually make remarks about it. Gallery Romeda Vashti.png|Artist's (being Ami670) drawing of Romeda in their style. This was made for reference purposes, as the quirk is a little different than it is now. Trivia *Romeda's original name was going to be Phoebe. However, this was ultimately scrapped, as it did not stick around. Romeda's last name, Vashti, was kept. *She has freckles, one of the very few trolls to have them. *Her original Trollian handle was "clearThoughts." *Romeda was not the first troll to be created by Aly (Ami670). Their first troll ever was a cyan blood troll named "Malice Bullaz." But, Romeda was the first developed troll by Aly. *Her and Ceatus's moirallegiance is based off Aly's and Wyatt's (Ceatus's creator and Aly's real life best friend) friendship, in real life. *Romeda has a habit of calling anyone "dude" or "man," unless said person is uncomfortable with it. Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Ami670